Snowbound
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Abby and Connor are snowed in at the ARC ... just how are they going entertain themselves?


**Disclaimer: Primeval belongs to Impossible pictures, Abby belongs to Connor, no copyright intended **

**A/N : Its rated M for a reason ;) Adult Content  
**

* * *

Abby was a little bit annoyed with Connor, although it wasn't entirely his fault. The snow had been falling steadily all day and the others had all left earlier in the afternoon. She should have followed their lead and insisted Connor did the same, or just left him to it. However, he'd talked her into keeping him company as he worked on an upgrade to the anomaly detector's software. That was why they were now having to spend the night in the ARC, Abby's car buried in the snow and the roads home blocked.

Connor had already raided everyone's cupboards in the kitchen in search of food. Sarah had been well stocked, cans of soup, some bread rolls and a pack of cereal bars. As Connor heated the soup in the microwave, Abby made careful mental notes on how much they had used so she could replace it as soon as possible.

"Look what I found!" Connor declared delightedly. Abby looked over at him, he'd been on his hands and knees rummaging through his locker. He held up a pack of cards.

"Great" Abby said, trying to sound enthusiastic. At least it was better than his earlier suggestion of routing the internet onto the screens of the anomaly detector and watching some movies streamed online. She could only imagine what sort of films he had in mind.

Connor began to clear a space on his desk "Come on Abby, what do you know how to play?"

She pulled up her chair. "21 or bust?" She said. At least it was quick.

"OK" Connor said, beginning to deal out the cards "Should we make this a bit more interesting? A little bet perhaps?"

Abby suddenly had an idea, a grin spread across her face. "I don't have any money on me, but let's have forfeits for the loser" She got out a piece of paper and pen. "Loser has to do household chores for a week"

After a few minutes, a list of terrible household chores had been drawn up. Abby had found a bottle of wine in Danny's cupboard in the kitchen, it was the one Lester had given them all for Christmas. Somehow, Danny didn't seem like a wine drinker, and she didn't think he'd mind them having it. This was an emergency after all. The games commenced, wine began to flow, and the giggles got louder.

Several games in, and Connor was finding himself facing a lot of housework. He just couldn't concentrate properly, wine had that effect on him, as did Abby. The list of chores was soon exhausted, but Abby was not done yet. It was Connor's fault they were in this situation, and she intended to make him suffer, in a nice way of course.

"How about we make this even more interesting?" she said. Connor looked at her and raised his eyebrows "Loser has to remove an item of clothing"

Connor considered for a moment. He was wearing several layers, so he thought he'd be OK. Then of course, there was the possibility Abby would lose, and maybe he'd get to see her in her underwear again. The flat hadn't been so hot recently, Rex didn't seem to need the warmth as much, so she hadn't walked around the flat in her underwear for a while. "You're on!" he said.

However, Connor's luck did not change. He was down to his vest and boxers already, and Abby had only removed her hooded jacket and her boots. He was starting to think this was a bad idea. As he lost yet another hand, he looked at Abby in dismay. Surely she didn't expect him to remove anything else? She was staring at him, waiting, and he was certain that glint in her eye was one of evil intent. He took a deep breath, resigned himself to his fate, and slowly removed his vest.

Abby tried to remain stone faced as she watched Connor undress. Maybe it was the wine affecting her, but she was experiencing a familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach. She'd seen Connor's bare chest before, he often wondered out of the bathroom in the morning half dressed, but she had never really _noticed_ him before. He had very well defined shoulders and upper arms, and the rest of him was pretty well toned as well. Why had she not realized that before? Connor had a great body, there was no denying that. That stirring was getting stronger, and she was aware of her breathing getting quicker. "One last hand" she said. She saw a look of panic spread across Connor's face. Did she let him sweat for a while but allow him to win? Or did she go all out and see if he would remove those boxers? Had she made him suffer enough yet?

Connor was more than a little concerned. He'd been doing his best to conceal the erection he had, but if Abby made him remove his boxers, that would be it. He had to concentrate really hard, he couldn't lose this one. He had a good hand this time, he had a score of 20. He held his breath as Abby took her cards, she "twisted" 3 times before declaring. They both flipped over their cards at the same time, Connor's heart sank. Abby had a score of 21. She had won, again.

"Right then Connor" she said. Connor closed his eyes, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, he thought. "Do you need a hand?" she said. He suddenly became aware of her warmth very close to him and opened his eyes. She was stood next to him. He had no escape. He looked up at her pleadingly.

"Abby, please don't …." He begged.

Abby had decided that the feeling in her stomach was not going to go away on its own, and she needed to do something about it. There was only one thing to do. She straddled Connor, sitting on his lap and looking him straight in the eyes. Connor gulped. "Those boxers need to come off, Connor. You lost" she said in a low voice.

Connor was practically frozen to the spot. What was she doing to him? He thought he was going to explode, and that would have been very embarrassing, so he tried to focus on anything other than the fact Abby was straddling him with her groin pressing against his.

She ran her fingers down Connor's chest towards his stomach. As she moved even lower, she felt him wriggle beneath her. She could feel his hardness pushing against her, and that was turning her on even more. Her fingers slid into the waistband of his boxers and started to ease them down. Connor was having difficulty breathing at this point, it amused her to see the effect she was having on him. She stood up, and Connor breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was off the hook. No, she was just making it easier for her to finish easing his boxers off completely.

Abby's head was spinning. Maybe she was being a bit unfair on poor Connor. He had no idea what was going on her head at that moment and he looked like a frightened rabbit caught in the headlights. "Hey Connor" she said smiling "Perhaps you'd like to get your own back?" she said. He looked at her, a half grin spreading across his face. She pulled both her t-shirts over her head and began to undo her jeans. Connor's eyes were as wide as saucers now.

"Abby" he croaked out.

She came closer to him, leaning down and kissing him. His lips parted and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. _Come on, Connor,_ she thought, _You want this as much as I do, do something!_

He seemed to read her mind, his hands reached around her back, and as he returned her kiss, he unfastened her bra. He then stood up, and with his arms around her waist, he pushed her gently towards the desk where they had been playing cards. Abby gasped, as Connor finally found his confidence, his hands were all over her, a little rough and clumsy, but Abby found she actually liked that. She helped him remove her jeans and underwear, then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in towards her.

Steadying herself against the edge of the desk, she wrapped one of her legs around Connor. He held onto it with one hand, whilst using his other to support himself on the desk. "Connor!" she gasped out, as she felt him push into her. His face was buried into her neck and shoulder, and he was moaning softly. "That's it" she whispered. He moved in and out of her at an increasing pace, occasionally having to stop to steady himself again.

"Abby … I don't know how much longer I can …." He panted out

"Its OK" Abby whispered "Just keep doing what you're doing". She leaned further back, almost lying on the desk now. Connor moved on top of her, caressing her breasts and kissing her. It had been a while since she'd had sex with anyone, but she didn't remember it being this good. Her whole body was shaking as a massive wave of pleasure swamped her. She was aware that Connor's pace had become more erratic, and within seconds, he was letting out a loud groan as he exploded into her.

Abby felt Connor's grip on her tighten, so she tightened her grip on him. It had been a long time since anyone had made her feel this good. She knew he was inexperienced, but wow! Imagine what he could do to her with a bit more confidence! She looked up at him, he was flushed red, tears in his eyes but a huge grin spread across every inch of his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it last longer" he said.

She kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, next time you'll be better"

"Next time?" he said, eyebrow raised and a half smile across his face

"Do you think that now I know what I've been missing that I'm going to just leave it at that one time?" she whispered. "In fact, I'm ready for a second go whenever you are"

Connor had a feeling it was going to be a long, exhausting night, and oh boy was he looking forward to it!


End file.
